She's your sister Will
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Maya Turner is lost at sea and is rescued by a mysterious man that goes by the name Edward Teague. She's lived at Ship Wreck Cove with him for years. Maya's issues with her biological father only get worse when she sees him, the feeling of abandonment resurfacing. But will Captain Teague's only son be able to awaken new emotions inside Maya? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Maya Turner

**Layla: ****_Hey peasants! How's it going? _**_**This is the great Layla here! **_

**Rose: ****_Layla! Don't call them peasants!_**

**Layla: ****_Aye aye Rose! Just hurry up and do the disclaimer!_**

**Rose:****_ Fine! Just stop being mean to them! Layla-chan doesn't own Pirates of the Caribbean!_**

**Layla: ****_Arigato Rose! -pulls out a cookie and is munching on it- _**

**Rose: -****_pets my head giggling-_****_your such a handful, anyway here's the story! Arigato Minna! _**

**Summary:** Maya Turner is lost as sea and is rescued by a mysterious man that goes by the name Edward Teague. For years she's lived at Ship Wreck Cove with him and finally warmed up to him. She calls him 'father' now, though she's in her 20's already. Maya's issues with her biological father only get worse when she sees him, the feeling of abandonment resurfacing. But will Captain Teague's only son banish her hurt and make her happy after years of misery?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Maya Turner**

**Maya's POV**

I stood atop the ship with my brother William, we both were on the ship to find our father, though they didn't want me, father sent William with a piece of Aztec gold that's been cursed. I glance at him and smile sadly, Will sees me and takes my hand and squeezes it, I can see it now, we do look alike, after all we're twins, though he's older than me. William has dark brown hair and brown eyes whilst I take after mother and I have black hair and blue eyes, curious looks for a young girl, especially for mother, whom looks exactly like me. Will wears standard pants, socks, shoes, a shirt and vest, as for I, I wear a lovely light purple dress like the English women wear, everyone back at port and town, every girl and woman alike, if they are of wealth, wear dresses like these. Will and I are looking out on the horizon but the next thing we see is darkness, I can feel the gentle waves rocking me and Will, he's on here with me, we both are desperately clinging to the broken raft but it splits in two just as he loses his consciousness. I scream for him but we are separated, I feel weak and faint, the last words in my mind that I thought of was as follows: _I'm sorry Will, please brother, live without me_. As I drift off into darkness I can feel someone hoisting me up and into a boat, I slip into darkness, everything around me is cold and I feel I'm being carried like a wounded feather in strong and gentle arms.

"I won't hurt you, now sleep, when you wake I'll explain everything to you." A man's voice calls and I can feel the gentleness and care behind his rough and slightly elder voice, I sleep for what seems like a long time then when I wake, I'm in a bed with a blanket covering me, still in my slightly wet dress. "Are you awake?" He calls to me, I sit up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and look at the kind man, I shuffle back slightly, wary of him because I can see he's a pirate, but then again, so am I, by blood.

"W-where am I?" I ask shakily, he smiles softly and comes over with a dress and sits down, I relax and we talk for a while before he leaves me to change, I wore my underclothes and a light lavender dress that looks just like my other dress. "Father, where are we going?" I asked him, he was an older gentleman, in his late 40's maybe, he smiled at me, he was a pirate captain, not a Lord like I thought he was, it's been a few days since I've been aboard his ship, finally we see land and he squeezes my shoulder, I look up at him, seeing him as my father figure.

"This, my dear, is Ship wreck cove, we'll be living here from now on, we'll still go out to sea but I want you to remain here until you are of age to become Captain of this vessel, alright Maya?" Captain Edward Teague, my adopted father, ruffled my hair gently as he smiled warmly at me, we got off the ship and everyone was staring at me warily, wondering why he saved a child like me from being lost at sea.

For all those of you who are wondering, I shall now introduce myself to you all; first of all, my name is Maya Elzabeta Turner, daughter of William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, my twin brother being William Turner Jr. For the next few years, I live with father at Ship Wreck cove, being his apprentice since he is the keeper of the code for all pirates, we often venture out for no reason, just him, I, and the crew voyaging about the sea and all her beauty and glory. As of now I am about 20 years old and two years ago I took over the position of Pirate Lord of Madagascar, he passed on the duty to me so he can do his duty as Keeper of the code fully. I've long since discarded my high elegance dresses and opted for a more suitable attire consisting of only a dark blue shirt that reaches above my knees with long sleeves and it buttons' in the front with a white sash around my waist. All the men at first always wolf-whistled but father shut them up and warned that if they did it again he'd have their head on a silver platter, father protects me dearly and I've grown quite fond of him, I also wear black lace up high heeled boots. As of now I am sitting here with father at our home in Ship Wreck cove and am utterly bored, I can see he is reading through the codex again like always, he has nothing better to do, suddenly he stops and looks at me seriously but kindly.

"My child, I have a mission for you, go and find my son and stay with him, in 1 month I will come for you at Tortuga… and bring Jack, and if I find out he hurt you or has done anything to you I will punish him, you I will not harm Maya. You are far too precious to me to harm in any way, if Jack harms you I shall see to it he will not harm you again, though he is my own son." Captain Teague hummed to me, I nodded firmly and stood up, taking my long coat I put it on then my rapier, my gun with extra powder and bullets, and finally I place my piece of eight, which is a medallion, on my ear as an earring, where it usually goes, and head out determined to find Jack.

* * *

**Phew! First Chapter done! **

**Arigato Minna for reading this, it's my first with a non-anime story! **

**Preview for next chapter: **

**Chapter 2: ****Reunited at last!**

"And you must be a pirate also." The man hissed as he grabbed my wrist and looked at it, there was no brand on it and I smirked, taking my arm back from him and he tched at me, noticing my revealing clothing.

"Indeed I don't have a brand for being a pirate, so listen here officer, I'm Captain Turner, and I don't take kindly to those whom disrespect me, I may be a woman but mother taught me and my brother well, as well as my adoptive father had taught me also. Now kindly release Jacky here, I'm not about to let you steal him from me after I finally see him for the first time on father's orders." I hissed and he glared at me, Jack was sternly handcuffed and I managed to get by with a warning, Jack escaped and I followed him silently, taking my rapier out when someone opened the door to the blacksmith's shop, a young man stepped in and I hid. _Damn, what is with people and trying to take Jack? Seriously, what a bother!_ I growled mentally, the man saw that things were displaced, and I smirked and came out from behind the pillar, sheathing my rapier, he was surprised at my sudden arrival and I smiled sweetly. "Hello there, so sorry I surprised you, some officers were giving me hell out there so I decided to lead them on a chase, well I must be going now. Sorry for the sudden intrusion Mr.…?" I asked slowly, giggling lightly and he gazed upon me, a gaze so familiar I knew it but couldn't recognize where it was from.

"Turner, William Turner, nice to meet you Miss Uhh…" He offered me a hand; I took it and looked in his eyes for a moment, finally realizing who this man was to me.


	2. Reunited at last

**Layla: ****_Welcome back peasants! _**

**Rose: ****_Layla! What did i tell you about calling them peasants!_**

**Layla: ****_-flinches- G-gomen! _**

**Rose: -sighs- Sorry Minna, she's a bit chilish sometimes, anyway Layla-chan do-**

**Kenji: ****_Hey! You forgot about me!_**

**Layla: ****_Kenji-chan! -tackle hugs-_**

**Kenji: Layla-chan doesn't own Pirates of the Caribbean peasants! Mwuahahahhaa!**

* * *

**Maya's POV**

"Alright men! As of right now you are my men and my men alone! If anybody tells you different, shoot them! Now! As captain of this vessel once we reach Port Royal, immediately turn back and come to Ship Wreck Cove! After I leave, for a year I relinquish my position to Captain Teague! Now, Hoist the sails and go!" I yell, they cheer for me and my right hand men, two men named Kyle and Gerard, follow me to the Captain's quarters, father walks in just as we leave and slumps down into a chair, putting his feet up on the table. "Kyle, Gerard, leave us now, I will call you when need be." I hiss and they bow to me and exit, standing guard, father and I talk for a bit before Kyle and Gerard come in, interrupting us.

"Captain! We've arrived at Port Royal!" Kyle and Gerard exclaim, I nod and stand up, putting my coat and things back on, after a heartwarming goodbye they set off, I smirk and put on my hat then turn and head down the dock.

"Woah~! Look at that woman! Look how she's dressed!" A sailor whistled at me, I lost my smirk and pick up the pace, but stop dead when I hear a voice, he sounds so familiar yet I still don't know him, I turn and see a younger version of father, I smirk and stalk towards him almost angrily.

"Are you perchance… Jack Sparrow?" I ask and he corrects me 'captain jack sparrow', I lose my small smile and pull on his shoulder, bringing him to me and I lean in, whispering in his ear softly. "Then you wouldn't mind if I follow you around for a year right? Father told me to find you and come back with you in Tortuga within a year. With that settled, all we need to do is travel and hopefully not die… oh and also, don't get in my way or on my title as Pirate Lord of Madagascar, I will obliterate you Mr. Sparrow." I whisper acidly, he shudders and I release him, I start back down the pier with him in tow, we venture about until we go on a ship trying to avoid the guards, but Jack being a dumbass gets us caught but I suddenly see a woman falling. "Jack! It's a woman! She's fainted and is falling!" I yell and the three men that are struggling stop and stare at me, then a splash sounds, I gasp and am about to go in but Jack beats me to it, I ran with the men to the pier and help him up. "Do something Jack!" I demand to him, I can see she's not breathing so I do the unthinkable, I grab the man's knife before Jack can and cut off the corset, she gasps and chokes on water then her breathing levels, I smile and sigh standing back up and helping her up. "Are you alright miss?" I ask concerned, she nods but she's snatched away from me as men surround us, they pointed guns at us and then saw Jack's tattoo of being a pirate and a sparrow signaling he was Captain Jack Sparrow, they then turned to me and glared.

"And you must be a pirate also." The man hissed as he grabbed my wrist and looked at it, there was no brand on it and I smirked, taking my arm back from him and he tched at me, noticing my revealing clothing.

"Indeed I don't have a brand for being a pirate, so listen here officer, I'm Captain Turner, and I don't take kindly to those whom disrespect me, I may be a woman but mother taught me and my brother well, as well as my adoptive father had taught me also. Now kindly release Jacky here, I'm not about to let you steal him from me after I finally see him for the first time on father's orders." I hissed and he glared at me, Jack was sternly handcuffed and I managed to get by with a warning, Jack escaped and I followed him silently, taking my rapier out when someone opened the door to the blacksmith's shop, a young man stepped in and I hid. _Damn, what is with people and trying to take Jack? Seriously, what a bother!_ I growled mentally, the man saw that things were displaced, and I smirked and came out from behind the pillar, sheathing my rapier, he was surprised at my sudden arrival and I smiled sweetly. "Hello there, so sorry I surprised you, some officers were giving me hell out there so I decided to lead them on a chase, well I must be going now. Sorry for the sudden intrusion Mr.…?" I asked slowly, giggling lightly and he gazed upon me, a gaze so familiar I knew it but couldn't recognize where it was from.

"Turner, William Turner, nice to meet you Uhh…" He offered me a hand; I took it and looked in his eyes for a moment, finally realizing who this man was to me.

"Turner… Maya Turner, oh Will… how could you not recognize your own sister?" I asked sadly as his eyes widened, he suddenly hugged me tightly and I hugged back, finally releasing the pent up emotions, crying silently onto his chest but sadly the moment was ruined by Jack appearing out of nowhere. "Jack~, you ruined the moment~!" I whined to him and he brushed me off, after a while Jack was locked up and I was sent free, I lived with Will for some time until we rescued Jack, Will and I both are heading for Tortuga with Jack in tow, being chained by my own handcuffs and lead by a chain leash which I designed.

"Maya darling, you made it." Someone called, I turned my attention to father and smiled brightly, he ruffled my hair and Jack looked wary of his father, Will being lost and we then were guided to a ship where my crew was waiting for me.

"Will~! Come here! You need to change!" I called as I stepped out of my office in my new clothing, it was a black mid-thigh skirt with an ankle-length sheer layer over it, a black and white striped off the shoulder shirt, a red bodice that went under my breasts and laced in the front, black fishnets, knee-high black heeled laced up boots, a red bandana on my head keeping my hair from my face, and my belt with my rapier attached. "Come now; let's get you out of those English clothes dear brother." I giggle as I shove him into my room; he then comes out in a white billowy shirt, black pants, brown boots, and his sword on his hip with a belt, and a long red coat on. "Alright! Hey father! He's done changing!" I shout and Captain Teague comes over and ruffles my hair again, he smiles at me gently and Will sighs, we spend the rest of the boat ride in silence, occasionally talking when I'm awake, I usually sleep most of the time when I'm not giving orders or navigating.

"Maya dear, we're nearing Ship Wreck Cove, I advise you to get ready, when we get ashore I'll show Will to his room, Chevalle, the Lord of the Mediterranean has business to settle of boundary trades." Captain Teague sighed as he handed me by belt, I took it and put it on then fixed my clothes, Will looked surprised and I giggled at his child-like ways when he didn't understand what was going on.


End file.
